YOU
by Farin Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke, pemuda tampan di Iwa High School pengidap Gynophobia, ia memiliki masa lalu menyakitkan di SMP. Suatu hari ia tak sengaja masuk ke bilik toilet wanita di suatu mall, di sana ia bertemu gadis tomboy penyuka Yuri bernama Sakura yang tengah menangis. Dan lebih mengejutkan lagi gadis itu tiba-tiba memeluknya. Apakah Sasuke bisa mengatasinya? Rated : M for Safe


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Rate : T+ (T Semi M)

Warning : AU, Sasuke OOC banget, Yuri, EYD berantakan, Typos

.

Summary : Sasuke, pemuda tampan di Iwa High School pengidap Gynophobia (Ketakutan dan benci pada wanita) ia memiliki masa lalu menyakitkan di SMP. Suatu hari ia tak sengaja masuk ke bilik toilet wanita di suatu mall, di sana ia bertemu gadis tomboy penyuka Yuri bernama Sakura yang tengah menangis. Dan lebih mengejutkan lagi gadis itu tiba-tiba memeluknya. Apakah Sasuke bisa mengatasinya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semilir angin musim gugur menerbangkan dedaunan kering, dan berserakan menutupi jalanan beraspal di area apartemen elit di Kota Iwa. Seorang pemuda melangkah memasuki gerbang apartemen dengan lunglai. Seragam sekolahnya tampak lusuh dan sobek di beberapa bagian. Wajahnya yang terbilang tampan tampak dipenuhi luka memar, juga darah yang sudah mengering di sudut kiri bibirnya.

.

.

.

"Ya ampun, Sasuke!" seru pria berambut hitam dikuncir satu saat melihat pemuda berseragam lusuh dan sobek di depan pintu. "Aku... pul-"

.

BRUKK

Pingsan sebelum menyeselaikan kalimatnya, Itachi panik melihat adiknya yang ambruk di hadapannya.

.

.

.

Sasuke terbaring di atas tempat tidur. Wajah penuh luka tadi sudah dibersihkan, dan beberapa plester tertempel di sana. Piyama tidur membungkus tubuh atletis yang tadi penuh luka sayatan, dan disertai darah sudah diobati Itachi.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Itachi sungguh bingung, kenapa Sasuke pulang-pulang dengan kondisi mengenaskan begini. Apa adiknya baru saja disiksa, dipukuli sampai babak belur atau ikut tauran. Entahlah.

.

.

.

Sasuke meringis menahan perih, tubuhnya amat kaku dan susah digerakan. Membuka mata perlahan, melihat sekelilingnya, dan bernapas lega. Ia di apartemennya sendiri, eh?

"Ceritakan apa yang telah terjadi?" tanya Itachi menaruh nampan berisi bubur dan segelas air.

"Aku tak ingin mencerita-"

.

PLAK

Sukses ia mendapat tamparan manis di pipi yang penuh plester.

"AKH!"

"Jangan keras kepala, Sasuke. Aku pantas tahu," ujar Itachi geram dengan tingkah adiknya yang amat menjengkelkan.

Sasuke menunduk, meremas selimut erat.

"Aku baru saja dituduh meniduri Tayuya," timpalnya kesal, "Lebih parahnya, aku langsung diseret oleh beberapa siswa di sekolah, dan menghajarku secara bertubi-tubi."

"Lalu kenapa ada banyak luka sayatan?"

"Ulah Tayuya, mencambukku dengan tak berperasaan. Dia dendam padaku, karena kutolak cintanya, kemudian memfitnahku."

.

.

.

~oooOooo~

.

.

.

~Seminggu kemudian~

Sasuke sangat malas ke mall, tapi mengingat Itachi akan membelikan apapun yang ia mau. Jarang-jarang kakaknya baik hati saat ini, biasanya pelitnya minta dijitak.

"Ah, Sasuke juga ikut," ucap wanita berambut coklat panjang berjalan menuju Kedua Uchiha itu.

"Tentu saja, Izumi," sahut Itachi tersenyum manis.

.

GLEK

.

Sasuke merasakan firasat buruk, jarang-jarang kakaknya tersenyum seperti itu kalau ada maksud tertentu.

"Ayo, aku juga membawanya. Tapi, dia lagi ke toilet," ajak Izumi.

Sasuke seketika mematung. Sudah ia duga, Itachi berniat memperkenalkannya dengan seorang gadis yang dibawa oleh Izumi. Kencan buta, eh?

"Kalian, silahkan pesan dulu. Aku mau menghubunginya," ujar Izumi sambil mengambil ponsel di tas.

.

"Kak, aku ke toilet dulu," ucap Sasuke beranjak pergi.

"Ya, jangan lama-lama. Ingat, jangan mencoba untuk kabur," ancam Itachi.

Sasuke bergidik mendengarnya.

"Mana mungkin, bodoh!" timpal Sasuke sambil berlari menuju toilet.

"Dasar."

.

.

.

"Sialan," gumamnya kesal. Sampai ia tak memperhatikan sesuatu.

Memang apa yang diabaikan Sasuke?

Toilet wanita

.

Oh, toile-GYAAA!

Sasuke mematung saat melihat gadis yang tengah menangis menatap cermin.

.

.

AAAAKH!

Sasuke mati kutu saat gadis itu kini menatapnya. Dengan air mata yang masih membasahi pipi putih susu itu.

.

GLUK

Sasuke semakin gugup dan berkeringat dingin, gadis itu tak berbicara atau pun berteriak. Bukankah ada seorang pria masuk ke area toilet wanita, harusnya...

.

GREPP

.

DEG

.

Ah, sudah tidak kuat! Sasuke lemas, tak mampu berontak.

.

Gadis berambut soft pink memeluknya sangat ERAT!

"Auh, uhh bodoh~" isak gadis itu lirih menyayat hati. Rupanya Sasuke sudah pingsan di tempat. . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja?" Sosok Itachi yang pertama tertangkap oleh mata onyx milik Sasuke.

"Uh, kepalaku pusing," keluhnya sembari bangun dari-

"Syukurlah, kau baik-baik saja," ucap gadis berambut soft pink.

.

.

-pangkuan gadis yang tadi memeluknya di toilet sambil menangis.

"GYAAAA!?" Jeritan Sasuke kembali menggema di area mall.

.

.

.

.

~Keesokan harinya~

"Aku rasa, gadis itu penyuka yuri. Jelas-jelas dia biasa saja didekatmu, jadi kau bisa tenang, Sasuke," komentar Naruto sambil mengunyah permen empuk rasa jeruk.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, sepertinya ucapan Naruto ada benarnya.

.

.

Sasuke mengambil salah satu buku di rak perpustakaan sekolah, setelah mengobrol dengan Naruto di kantin, ia memutuskan mampir ke perpustakaan. Asyik membuka halaman, ia terkejut mendengar suara desahan.

Sasuke menutup buku, mulai menajamkan pendengarannya.

.

.

"Ahh... Sasuke...shh."

.

DEG

Sasuke mematung.

Apa-apaan ini?!

Sasuke merinding mendengarnya. Menutup mulut berusaha tak berteriak, saat melihat gadis berambut merah berkacamata tengah mencumbu leher jenjang gadis berambut pink sebahu. Rak buku paling belakang dekat gudang perpustakaan.

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Sasuke?" tanya Karin menatap curiga pada Sakura.

"Aku tak tahu. Hanya spontan menyebutnya tadi," jawabnya menunduk.

"Aku tidak suka. Hanya namaku yang boleh kau sebut, ingat?" tegur Karin marah. Sakura mengangguk lemah.

.

Tanpa disadari mereka, Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tak percaya.

 _'Mereka memang mengerikan. Makanya aku benci wanita. Jadi, memang benar dia yuri,'_ batin Sasuke terlihat ketakutan dan berkeringat dingin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan lunglai menuju toilet wanita, sebenarnya ia sedikit kesal. Entah kenapa sejak pertemuannya dengan Sasuke di toilet wanita suatu mall 4 hari yang lalu, membuatnya selalu terbayang-bayang akan Sasuke. Apakah ia jatuh cinta pada pemuda tampan itu?

.

.

.

Sasuke meminum air mineral sampai habis. "Hampir saja."

Sasuke langsung menjatuhkan kepala ke meja, membuat beberapa pasang mata menatapnya heran. Naruto yang melihatnya sedikit khawatir, "Apa kau baru saja melihat sesuatu?"

"Kau tahu dari mana? Jangan-jangan kau tadi mengikutiku?" ucap Sasuke curiga.

"Hanya insting. Apa itu benar?" sahut Naruto santai.

"Sangat mengerikan. Gadis itu memang Yuri."

"Apa? Kau serius?!" pekik Naruto tampak terkejut.

.

PLAKK

"Bodoh. Tentu aku serius," geram Sasuke setelah menampar pipi Naruto dan tercetak telapak merah di sana.

"Aww, sakit tahu!" ringis Naruto kesal.

Sasuke cuek, kembali merebahkan kepala di meja. Ia lelah setelah berlari, kemudian menaiki setiap tangga dari lantai 2 menuju lantai 5.

.

.

.

.

Sakura membasuh tangan sambil merenung. Ia sedikit kesal dengan Karin, entah kenapa siswi berkacamata itu terlihat marah saat mendengar nama Sasuke. Saat ingin tahu apa alasannya, Karin langsung mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Apa Karin punya dendam dengan Sasuke, tapi gara-gara apa? Sakura sungguh penasaran akan sesuatu yang disembunyikan Karin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Countinue

.

A/N: Fanfic baru dengan cerita bin aneh. Semoga terhibur ^_^


End file.
